Triple Devils
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Meet Simi and Yuu's 8 year old triplets named Ro, Rome, and Romeo.ONE SHOT


**AN/**

**Me- Alright then are you guys ready for the next story?**

**Simi- what is it with your storries? You did't even finish your first ones in this series!**

**Me- so what that just adds to the mystery!**

**Simi- I guess so**

**Me- say the disclaimer**

**Simi- She dosent own anything but her OCs**

**Me- that's right….sad isent it?**

**Simi- no**

**Me- Pineapple?**

**Simi-I'M AM REALLY SORRY AND YES ITS REALLY SAD!**

Yuu's POV

"DADDY ROMEO STOLE MY BUNNY DOLL MINTY" a voice yells causeing me to jerk away from my seat.

I sigh and walk in direction to the voice. But before I get there, another voice shouts.

"DADDY ROMEO BROKE MY HEAD PHONES!"

_Oh boy_ I think to myself as I head to their room.

I open the silver door and I'm met by the fimalir sight of of my angels or devils as everyone else call them, yelling at one person in particular.

_Romeo_. I knew it.

These were my children. 8 year old triplets you may call them. Or as I called them my Tripple Devils.

One of them ran up to me with tears in her eyes. This one I guessed was Ro. She was the youngest and was the sweetest. She was careing and kind. She was a good listener and was veary paitent unlike both of her parents. We guees that she got her personalty from her aunt. She wore a gray sweat shirt over yellow jeans and gray converse with yellow fingerless gloves. Just like the other two, Ro always wore a set of head phones and as you can guess hers were yellow and silver. She had orange hair but since she always stayed in her vamp form it was silver with yellow highlights and it was in a boy's spiky style.

"DADDY MINTY IS GONE AND ROMEO HAS HER!" Ro shouted bursting in to tears. By Minty she was referring to her white rabbit that she treated like royalty.

"Its ok Ro" I attemped to comfort her but once again I was inturruped by a hyper little girl bounceing on my head.

"DADDY DADDY! ROMEO BROKE MY HEAD PHONES!"

This I guessed was Rome. She was the second youngest and had my personalty. She was veary hyper and often annoying her sibleings. She was always full of energy and for some reason enjoyed bounceing on your head. She also wore a gray sweatshirt with gray converse and green finger less gloves. Her jeans were green meaning that her headphones were silver and green. She naturaly has brown hair but staying in her vamp form it was also silver and spiky with green highlights.

"I'll talk to Romeo" I told the girl and removed her from my head.

Then I turrend around and crossed my arms to face the final triplet.

"What did you do this time Romeo?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

Despite what people think, Romeo was a girl but she acted no were near. She had her mother's personalty and was always causeing trouble. She loved to harras other but when the slightest thing annoys her she goes on a rampage. Because of this she is a loner. She also has a tendancy to call me 'gezzer' wich I find veary annoying but funny at the same time. She has the same sweatshirt her sisters have and her jeans are midnight converse were also gry with blue fingerless gloves. I guess you could figure out what colors her head phones are. He hair was naturaly orange but being a vamp it was spiky with midnight blue highlights.

"nothing you need to know gezzer" she replies and I hold back a chuckle.

"really? Then why are your sisters complaining?"

"I don't know I'm not super man!"

"ok we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way"

"so does the easy way involve you moveing to Anartica?"

"no the easy way means you tell me and we can keep this a seacreat or you don't tell me and I tell your mother."

She flinches at that and I smirk.

"ok fine these morans were getting on my nerves so I shut them up"

"and were are their things?"

Romeo doset talk and instead she just throws back her sisters belongings.

"good now who wants some icecream?"

"I DO" all three twins shout in usion and I smile knowing that that is one thing they got from me.

We all get in to our Silver minivan and just as I was about to let go of the breaks, a voice calls out.

"got room for one more?"

I look up to see the love of my life running towards us still in her black suite that she wears as a spy.

"MOMMY!" the triplets cry and a hint of a smile creaps up on to her face.

"Hey Simi, hop on!" I say opening the door and she gets in.

"what are you three brats doing here?" she askes them and they giggle.

"Mommy, Romeo tied our teacher to a tree and used her as a piñata!" Rome announced and Romeo glared at her.

"Did you use the baseball bat" Simi asks and Romeo nods.

"that's my girl!" she says and the other two anmie fall while Romeo sticks her tounge out at them.

"I love these three" I wisper to Simi and she nods.

"I rember the day we first found out about them"

"don't remind me"

_FlashBack_

"_YUU" I hear my wife scream and I run in to our bathroom._

"_WHATS WRONG?!" I shout expecting to see blood or something of that nature but no. I see Simi sitting on the toilet, cluuching something in her hand._

"_whats wrong?" I repeat and she gestured towards me._

"_Yuu sweetie…"_

_That cant be good. She never calls me 'sweetie'._

"_can you come over here for a minute and I obey._

"_can you bend down?" and I bend down._

_SMACK!_

"_what was that for?"I rub my cheek witch now has a red hand print on it._

"_for getting me pregnant " she replies and my body gores in to shock._

"_pregnant?" I gulp and she shoves what she was holding in to my hand._

_It was a pregnancy test and it read positive._

"_oh shit" I mutter._

_End of FlashBack_

I smile at the memory and glance back at the kids.

Tripple Devils….no…_My_ Tripple Devils.

**AN/**

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that little one shot I made and this is accualy a Christmas present for **_**YuTendo9**_** so I hop you enjoyed this.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
